Un requin en tenue de soubrette
by Reymianah
Summary: Pendant le festival de Samezuka, Rin avait déjà du mal à faire face à sa sœur dans son uniforme de soubrette qu'il devait obligatoirement porter, suivant une soi-disante tradition de l'établissement. Seulement, il ne pensait pas tomber sur son rival... pas dans cette tenue-là, en tout cas. [Harurin][Lemon][Humour][Romance][OS]


Un requin en tenue de soubrette

* * *

**Rating : M**

**Genres : Romance, Humour.**

**Couple : Harurin**

**Disclaimer : _Free!_ appartient à Koji Oji, l'auteur d'_High Speed!_, et à KyoAni.**

**Petit message de l'auteur : Bon... Je sais, je ne suis pas raisonnable mais voilà ! Je suis tombée sous le charme de Free!. Moi qui croyait que ce ne serait qu'un anime fanservice bon pour mes yeux... Non ! En tout cas, je le conseille à toutes celles et ceux même qui ne l'ont pas encore vu.**

**Voilà mon premier one-shot lemon et je le dédie à mon otp. Attention, si vous n'avez pas encore tilté, cette fanfiction est lemon, qui plus est yaoi. Si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas ! Si vous aimez, dites-moi si mon style n'est pas trop ridicule pour ce genre. Cet os, malgré le léger lemon, est fait pour rire ! Pas de _wild sex_ ou quoi que ce soit d'autre ! 8D**

**Bonne lecture ~ !**

* * *

Rin ne savait que dire dans ce genre de situation. D'ailleurs, qui pourrait garder son calme ou sa santé mentale en étant forcé à enfiler une tenue de soubrette ridicule, à servir des camarades de classe et des professeurs dans un _maid café_ et à faire le tour de son établissement à sa petite sœur dans cette tenue..? Personne ! Le garçon aux dents bien aiguisées se tenait, droit comme un pique, devant une table qui ne demandait qu'à être servie. Deux personnes attendaient leur commande. Une fille et un garçon. Un couple bien épanoui. Le jeune homme était un de ses "amis" - oui, parce qu'ils n'allaient plus l'être dans pas longtemps - qui avait emmené sa petite amie faire le tour de sa prestigieuse académie, lui montrant oh combien il était soi-disant chanceux et cool. Affichant un air agacé, le mauve leur servit leur commande en grognant un peu.

"Voilà votre commande, mes maîtres. Une omelette pour deux tourtereaux et un verre à partager entre vous deux. Bon appétit... Marmonna le nageur avec peu de conviction, prenant une pose trop nonchalante pour une serveuse de Maid Café.

- Eh, Matsuoka, Souris un peu ! On est pas venu ici pour se faire servir par une soubrette grincheuse... Et n'oublie pas le petit message en ketchup sur l'omelette ! Se plaignit le garçon, un sourire à la fois amusé et moqueur sur les lèvres."

Une veine se gonfla automatiquement au niveau de la tempe du Matsuoka. Non mais il voulait mourir ou quoi ?! Grinçant des dents, l'adolescent s'empêchait intérieurement de mordre son camarade de classe et de défigurer sa copine qui n'arrêtait pas de glousser comme une dinde. Oh la la... Ils n'avaient jamais vu Les Dents de la Mer, eux. Se saisissant brusquement de la bouteille de ketchup disposé sur leur table, il écrit plus ou moins de manière lisible un petit message d'amour, affichant un sourire forcé, leur montrant ses dents menaçantes, murmurant un petit "J'espère que ça vous conviendra ~ "... à sa sauce. Le garçon essaya de déchiffrer avec son amie alors que le jeune homme commençait déjà à partir en cuisine.

"M-Matsuoka ! Qu'est-ce qui est écrit ?! Je comprends pas l'anglais !

- Je crois bien qu'il a écrit "Fuck you", Mine-chan... Lui répondit sa copine, légèrement gênée par ce qu'elle venait de dire."

Là, la soubrette malgré elle était satisfaite. Qu'est-ce que ça faisait du bien ! Bien décidé à mettre fin à cette mascarade, il enleva rageusement sa coiffe, la jetant par terre, puis il fusilla du regard son camarade de chambre, déjà tout fébrile, et son capitaine. Il en avait plus qu'assez et il allait leur faire comprendre.

"Nitori... Capitaine Mikoshiba... On s'était dit que je ne porterai cette tenue que durant la session du matin, n'est-ce pas...? Grogna Rin, se voulant menaçant en les regardant du haut de ses talons de sept centimètres et ses mains sur ses hanches bien mises en valeur dans l'uniforme noire de dentelles blanches.

- M-Mais... Matsuoka-senpai, si je peux me permettre, vous faites sensation en costume de-...!

- La ferme, Nitori ! JE. NE. VEUX. PLUS. PORTER. CE. PUTAIN. DE. COSTUME. _Do you understand, you son of a-_...?!

- Du calme, les enfants, du calme... Se permit Seijuuro, empêchant la _maid tsundere_ de commettre un meurtre. Tu as déjà suffisamment travailler comme ça. Tu peux aller te changer."

Et c'est ainsi que le requin gagna une nouvelle fois une bataille, laissant son _kouhai_ un peu trop envahissant et son capitaine trop attiré par sa sœur déçus. En parlant de Gou, le jeune homme se demanda où diable elle était passée. Il l'avait laissé près du stand restauration parce qu'on le demandait impérativement au café - devinez pourquoi...? Pour donner une sorte de dîner-spectacle en chantant le générique de plusieurs animes plus ridicules les uns que les autres - mais il n'avait plus de nouvelles d'elle. Sortant son portable de la poche de son uniforme, marchant maladroitement sur ses talons hauts, le squale entreprit de joindre sa sœur chérie, une légère moue d'inquiétude se lisant sur son visage. Soudain, il entendit la douce voix de la jeune fille, ce qui le fit soupirer de soulagement.

"Onii-chan...? Il y a un problème...? Ne me dis pas que tu t'es fait harceler sexuellement ?! Je ne le tolèrerai pas ! C'est vrai que tu es hyper attirant dans cette tenue, tes muscles mis bien en valeur, mais je-...! Commença à délirer la Matsuoka, un léger filet de salive coulant de sa lèvre inférieure qu'elle s'empressa d'essuyer.

- Gou, je n'ai pas été agressé... et tu sais très bien que je me laisserai pas faire si c'était le cas... Répondit son frère, exaspéré par les questions de la lycéenne. Il s'arrêta dans un couloir, s'adossant à un mur, les joues légèrement roses. Je... Je me demandais si t'allais bien, c'tout...

- Oh ! Mais bien sûr que je vais bien ! Haruka-senpai et les autres m'accompagnent donc il y a pas de soucis à se faire."

Rin mit un temps avant de comprendre ce que venait de lui dire Gou. Le temps que l'information monte à son cerveau... Soudain, il perdit ses couleurs et devint même blanc comme un cachet d'aspirine en se rendant compte du problème. Jetant un coup d'œil paniqué par la fenêtre, il vit le stand restauration où il avait laissé sa sœur. Il la voyait... bien accompagnée des autres ! Haruka et Makoto discutaient dans un coin, savourant des dangos comme un petit couple heureux - ce qui fit grincer des dents notre jolie soubrette - et Nagisa jouait à un jeu bizarre dans un stand non loin de là avec le binoclard au speedo. Comment était arrivée cette situation ?! Essayant de réfléchir avec le bruit monstre que faisait la maison hantée non loin de là où le garçon était, il en tira la conclusion suivante...

"... Il faut que j'aille me changer vite fait en faisant attention à ne pas les croiser. Sachant que je n'ai pas d'autres choix que de descendre l'escalier principal... Rah, c'est mission impossible !

-... Rin ?"

Cette voix. Pourquoi...? Se retournant tel un automate mal réglé, le jeune homme aux dents de requin se surprit à couiner en voyant qui lui faisait maintenant face, toujours aussi inexpressif de prime abord. Reprenant son air hautain, il bomba son torse et laissa s'échapper de ses lèvres un rire à peine nerveux, prenant la posture d'une vraie _drag queen_ - ce qui n'était absolument pas son but recherché. Pourquoi son ami d'enfance était ici alors qu'il l'avait vu en bas, discutant avec son meilleur ami ?! Il ne devait pas perdre la face, même s'il devait se présenter à lui en uniforme de maid et, on ne le fait jamais assez remarquer, en talons hauts.

"Ouais, c'est moi. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? J'croyais que t'étais avec ma sœur, il y a de cela quelques secondes... Rouspéta le jeune homme, se passant une main dans ses cheveux aux reflets mauves.

- Kou m'a dit que tu étais là alors je me suis précipité pour te voir... et elle avait raison au sujet de l'uniforme de soubrette. Répondit simplement le brun aquaphile, les joues légèrement roses, ce qui surprit Rin qui le prit mal.

- J'ai pas choisi de porter ça, ok ?! Je... Les premières et secondes années du club de natation doivent tenir un maid café dans cet accoutrement. C'est une tradition à Samezuka. Faut pas chercher à comprendre... Voulut se justifier le squale, beaucoup trop embarrassé pour en rajouter plus. Il ne fit que fuir le regard du dauphin, les bras à présent croisés contre son torse musclé.

- Je sais, je sais... Elle me l'a dit aussi. Ajouta Haruka, amusé par son rival qui se braquait pour rien.

- A-Alors pourquoi t'es monté me voir si c'est pas pour te foutre de ma gueule ?"

Tout d'un coup, ce n'était plus Rin qui était dans l'embarras absolu mais son vis-à-vis. Pourquoi réagissait-il ainsi ? Cette question taraudait le requin qui n'hésita pas à s'approcher dangereusement de sa proie, un sourire en coin aux lèvres. Il n'avait jamais vu le garçon aussi gêné depuis qu'il le connait. C'était une première ! Reprenant confiance en lui, il trouva la situation plus que propice pour bousculer un peu l'adolescent qui restait figé sur place, le regard fixé sur le sol. Posant ses mains sur les épaules du fan de nage libre, le prédateur étira son sourire avant de murmurer sur un ton très suggestif.

"Dis, tu ne voudrais pas que je t'offre mes services...? C'est une offre spéciale illimitée pour toi si tu le souhaites, Haru..."

Puis il fit glisser ses mains le long des bras de son rival, ce qui provoqua de légers frissons chez le Nanase qui fermait ses yeux par réflexe, ne voulant pas croiser le regard du nageur de Samezuka. Il ne voulait pas lui montrer ce qu'il ressentait. Pas maintenant. Le dauphin souhaitait les garder pour lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse enfin à ramener l'ancien Rin. Se sentant mal à l'aise, il bloqua le corps imposant de Rin de ses bras, les mains sur son torse, la tête toujours baissée. Pourquoi le faisait-il sentir comme ça...? Depuis qu'ils étaient gamins, le mauve avait une trop forte influence sur lui. Il l'avait forcé à faire partie d'un relai avec Nagisa et Makoto puis il partit pour l'Australie... Il était revenu une fois et voulait l'affronter à une course, ce qu'il fit, pour lui faire plaisir, mais le jeune squale était parti déçu et honteux pour l'Australie, une seconde fois... Il était encore revenu et lui demanda de nager pour lui, ce qu'il fit, espérant un quelconque changement, mais le dauphin avait perdu... perdu la course et la chance de pouvoir nager avec Rin dans un futur plus ou moins proche. Il le détestait mais il l'aimait aussi. Tous ces sentiments contradictoires torturaient le jeune homme qui ne pouvait pas se laisser faire par son rival qui l'entrainait peu à peu dans les profondeurs abyssales. Déglutissant, Haruka ne put qu'extérioriser son désaccord avec peu de conviction, feignant même l'ignorance de ce que sous-entendait le requin, ne cherchant toujours pas de contact visuel avec Rin.

"... Si tu veux m'offrir une omelette spéciale ou quoi que ce soit, j'ai déjà mangé un dango avec Makoto en bas. J'étais venu pour te dire que je m'entrainais dur en vue des régionales mais tu es occupé par le festival. Si tu veux bien m'excuser..."

Il voulut partir. Oui, partir loin de celui qui l'empêchait de réfléchir et agir convenablement. Seulement, il se fit d'un coup entrainé dans les toilettes de l'étage. Ce fut tellement rapide ! Le brun se fit jeter violemment sur le siège d'une des cabines avant que le mauve les enferme tous les deux. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait en tête...? Haruka avait les yeux grand ouverts, surpris. Rin le surplombait du haut de ses talons hauts - oui, il les a toujours -, arborant un sourire carnassier. Se saisissant d'une des mains du brun, il la glissa sous sa robe à dentelles, la plaçant sur son entre-jambe. Le dauphin ne put s'empêcher de rougir en sentant sous sa paume quelque chose qu'il ne pensait pas toucher chez son ami d'enfance. Des sueurs froides coulaient sur son front. Il devait dire quelque chose...

"Tu... Tu portes une culotte...?

- C'est pas ça le plus important ! Bougonna le plus grand en soulevant la robe sans gêne apparente. Je bande, crétin !

- Ah... Et pourquoi...?"

Le requin avait la sérieuse envie de frapper son rival et pas qu'un peu... Il était aussi difficile que ça de savoir la raison de son érection ?! Soupirant longuement, se pinçant l'arête du nez, il prit une grande inspiration avant de répondre, les joues et les oreilles en feu.

"Je... Te voir aussi gêné quand je t'ai demandé pourquoi t'étais venu me voir m'a excité. Et ne me dis pas que c'était juste pour me dire que tu t'entraines enfin sérieusement, ça marche pas avec moi. On court pas comme un dératé pour annoncer ça à son rival, c'est complètement con et insensé !"

Haruka resta bouche bée. Il pensait vraiment que son excuse allait lui permettre de ne pas passer un sale quart d'heure en compagnie du requin. Il ne voulait pas qu'il se moque de lui... qu'il se moque de ce qu'il ressentait pour lui. C'était bien pour se confesser qu'il était venu le voir et pour chercher des explications en ce qui concernait le comportement haineux et blessant de Rin. Se redressant sur le siège, regardant intensément ses mains posées sur ses cuisses. Il devait lui expliquer la raison de sa venue. Il était obligé maintenant.

"Je voulais te demander si tu me considérais seulement comme un simple obstacle à surmonter... et rien de plus. J'ai toujours cru qu'on était amis malgré tout. J'ai enfin vu ce que tu cherchais à me montrer depuis tout ce temps pendant le relai il y a quelques jours ! Je veux le revoir avec tout le monde... avec toi... Avoua Haruka d'une traite, la voix légèrement tremblante, le regard bleuté alors plongé dans celui pourpre de son rival. Il n'arrivait pas à être lui-même en face de lui... ou était-ce le contraire ?

- Haru... Je ne peux pas revenir en arrière et tu sais très bien pourquoi. Murmura Rin en serrant les poings. Il ne voulait pas mentionner son père directement. C'était déjà suffisamment douloureux pour lui."

Le dauphin était désespéré intérieurement. Pas de retour en arrière ? S'il ne redevenait pas celui qu'il aime depuis tant d'années...? S'il restait son opposant et non pas son allié...? Si Rin l'abandonnait au profit du rêve de son père...? Il ne voulait pas le laisser faire.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il glissa sa tête sous la robe du squale qui retint un cri outré en se rendant compte de l'assaut surprise de son ami d'enfance. Le brun léchait doucement la soie blanche à dentelles que portait l'adolescent, titillant de temps à autre le sommet du membre tendu qui sortait de la culotte. Le jeune homme respirait profondément et de façon saccadée en sentant son ami lui prodiguer des soins comme cela. Sa tête bascula en arrière au moment où il était entièrement dans la bouche d'Haruka. Il essayait de garder chaque gémissement pour lui ou, dans une moindre mesure, de les étouffer d'une main sur la bouche. Plus les mouvements de va-et-vient s'accentuaient et accéléraient, plus les lèvres du requin laissèrent la voix résonner dans la cabine sans aucune résistance. La langue de l'aquaphile s'enroulait autour de lui et massait vigoureusement le membre qui n'arrivait plus à se retenir. Au bord de l'orgasme, la soubrette accompagna les mouvements buccaux de son partenaire de coups de hanches bien prononcés. Après plusieurs coups, il se libéra complètement dans sa bouche, se retirant doucement après tout ça.

En sueur, le mauve s'accroupit, faisant maintenant face au Nanase qui essayait de reprendre sa respiration, ayant avalé le liquide pas vraiment ragoûtant, ce qui le fit tousser d'ailleurs. Lui caressant la joue, les yeux plongés dans les siens, Rin déposa un baiser sur les lèvres souillées du brun. Tout d'abord chaste, il devint rapidement de plus en plus audacieux. La langue du Matsuoka avait très rapidement l'autorisation du brun de passer entre ses lèvres, le laissant malmener sa jumelle. Des gémissements du côté des deux parties pouvaient se faire entendre de l'autre côté des minces murs de la cabine qu'ils occupaient. Leur baiser était tellement intense mais aussi beaucoup trop court pour le dauphin... Très rapidement coupé, un léger filet de salive liant encore leurs lèvres complices, le nageur travesti glissa une main baladeuse entre les jambes du Nanase qui l'arrêta rapidement dans son avancée.

"Quoi ? Tu veux le faire à sec ?

- Non, c'est pas là, le problème. Répondit très naturellement et le plus calmement possible Haruka, respirant bruyamment. Pourquoi ce ne serait pas moi qui devrait te préparer...?

- Que... T'es pas sérieux, j'espère ?! Entre nous deux, celui qui peut largement le faire à l'autre, c'est moi. Laisse-toi faire... Grommela l'adolescent qui s'était permis de lécher le cou nu de son ami d'enfance, laissant même des suçons, faisant attention de ne pas le blesser avec ses dents beaucoup trop tranchantes.

- Han... Rin... Je veux être au-dessus...!"

Sur ces mots, il plaqua la soubrette contre la porte de la cabine, entreprenant de gentils baisers dans le décolleté de son copain, délassant lentement le haut de la robe, révélant les grandes épaules et les bras musclés cachés par la tenue à manches longues. Les protestations du requin ne faisaient qu'exciter un peu plus le brun. Il se sentait serré en bas... Baissant son pantalon ainsi que son maillot de bain - oui, il le porte tout le temps... tout le temps -, le brun s'enfonça maladroitement en lui, léchant en même temps un des tétons de son ami qui se crispa, criant silencieusement de douleur, enfonçant ses ongles dans le dos de son vis-à-vis.

"I-Imbécile... Il fallait me préparer...!

- Je ne pouvais plus me retenir, Rin... Tu es tellement mignon dans cet uniforme. Murmura le dauphin à l'oreille rouge du requin qui s'était presque complètement abandonné à la luxure du moment.

- Haru... Ha-... Han...!"

Plus aucun mot passa la barrière de leurs lèvres. Des gémissements, des cris étouffés, des couinements, des pleurs... Ils essayaient de garder tout ça pour eux. Seulement, des oreilles indiscrètes passèrent pas là et écoutaient les ébats de nos deux garçons. Rin pouvaient entendre les messe-basses de l'autre côté. Il ne supportait pas ça. Les yeux larmoyants, subissant chaque mouvements de va-et-vient vigoureux et lascifs, il murmura à son ami, désespéré, révélant le vrai Rin qu'il essayait d'enterrer et de remplacer par celui qu'il laissait paraître.

"Haru... A-arrête... Ils... alors que je vais... Haaa...!"

Soudain, il se libéra sur le haut d'Haruka dans un râle rauque, serrant le brun dans ses bras, ses chairs se contractant autour du membre prêt à se libérer une nouvelle fois en Rin. L'expression du mauve à ce moment-là et les frissons parcourant son échine... Il en était l'origine. Heureux et gémissant comme jamais, le brun se libéra en lui, gardant bien dans ses bras le requin qui semblait épuisé et inquiet par les quelques personnes dehors.

"Rin. Je t'aime."

Ces quelques mots qui étaient, depuis toujours difficiles à dire, furent prononcés naturellement, dans un souffle. Et ils eurent pour effet d'achever le mauve qui avait déjà le cœur suffisamment malmené par l'acte. Paniqué, le dauphin essuya rapidement ses vêtements et ceux de Rin avec du papier toilette puis, remontant la culotte comme il le fallait et son pantalon - et n'oublions pas le maillot -, il porta son copain comme une princesse et ouvrit la porte en grand, révélant à tous l'origine des bruits plus qu'équivoques au grand public. Il y avait même ses amis et Gou ! La rumeur qu'un couple avait occupé les toilettes pour le faire s'était répandue à vitesse grand V ! Cherchant rapidement une excuse, Haruka racla sa gorge sèche avant de raconter ce qui se voulait être un mensonge...

"Cette soubrette... Rin Matsuoka était coincé dans les toilettes et je l'ai aidé à se décoincer, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire..."

Bon, tout le monde avait compris qu'ils l'avaient fait, ce qui revenait à avouer la vérité. Makoto les avaient réprimandés, telle la bonne mère qu'il est, Nagisa et Gou étaient plutôt excités par cette nouvelle et Rei ne savait pas quoi en penser.

Et dire qu'Haruka disait juste que Rin avait les fesses coincées dans le trône et qu'il l'aidait à s'en décoincer dans son mensonge... Il voulait pas l'embarrasser en donnant les détails.

* * *

**Alors, c'était pas trop trop ridicule ? x) En tout cas, ce n'était pas à prendre au sérieux ! Si vous avez ri, c'est le principal. Laissez-moi une review pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de cet os ! Ca me fera plaisir. :3**


End file.
